


Couples Discount

by lumifuer



Series: Valentine's Day Collection [3]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bookshop, Erik is happy for once, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Erik is convinced that bookshops should be Valentine’s Day free space.





	Couples Discount

“A couple discount,” mocked Erik. “What a ludicrous idea.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” you explained patiently. “What did you expect?”

“I was prepared for the increased presence of everything heart-shaped and pink colour flooding the marketplaces. But our bookshop? That’s sacred.”

You noted how he managed to involve the word ‘our’ in that sentence and that alone made his complaints about the holiday silly.

“But we did get a discount, didn’t we?”

“Call me unromantic, but Valentine’s Day is overrated,” he scoffed, looking down at you with a playful smile.

“Erik, you’re everything but unromantic, love.”

He pressed his lips together and squeezed your hand. You enjoyed him in this specific mood; playful, free of his burdens. His was happier these days and you would be able to do a lot if his humour was at stake. As if he was able to read your mind, he smiled softly and put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to kiss the top of your head. “I really have nothing to complain about, do I?”

“Likewise,” you whispered, caressing the skin of his hand. “But don’t get mushy on me. Someone might think you’re a hopeless romantic.”

“Shut up or I’ll have to kiss you,” he threatened, grabbing both of your shoulders so he could easily make you look at him.

“Whatever I will do?” you whined.

“I warned you,” he said in a low voice before leaning down to kiss you. Your arms wrapped around his neck by themselves as if this was your most natural position.

Erik wasn’t a great fan of public display of affection but this time he let loose and didn’t pull away until you both became breathless.

“Trying to get more couple discounts?” you asked, laughing.

He scoffed and rested his forehead against yours, possibly earning extra points.


End file.
